<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends? by starchyportal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063448">Friends?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchyportal/pseuds/starchyportal'>starchyportal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, april stevens - Freeform, blair wesley - Freeform, sterling wesley - Freeform, tbh, teenage bounty hunters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchyportal/pseuds/starchyportal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of season 1, April and Sterling try to rekindle their relationship one step at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stepril - Relationship, sterlingandapril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, hope you all like this one. It’s a little rough around the edges, but hopefully it’s okay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Sterling’s first day back at school after taking a week off to think about her family and the kidnapping. She trudged into the school with her hair sloppily put into what was supposed to be a bun. Her shirt is untucked and her eye bags are telling her story of the long painful week. She wanted to get this day out of the way and move on, she knew everyone saw on the news and that this would be a big deal. It was a big deal.</p><p>April spent that week feeling like she was having one endless anxiety attack. She saw the news the morning after the lock in. She didn’t believe it at first, she thought it had to be a dream, or some kind of sick prank. Like God was sending down messages and punishing them. Then it hits her.</p><p>Oh god it hits her. She’s the reason sterling left the safe haven of the school. Sterling only wanted to leave because April flirted with Luke and was so cruel and awful to her. And like her mind can’t let her catch a break she realizes the last conversation they had was a break up. It was April ripping out Sterling’s heart and crushing their blossoming relationship. Stepping on a flower about to bloom, but her dad was back. What’s she supposed to do if her dad had found out? Take the abuse and get kicked out of the house? No, not with her mom at home, who she now knows gets beat by her despicable father. But she can only blame herself for what Sterling went through. It was her fault.</p><p>When April sees Sterling, looking as if she was half dead, she feels herself sprinting towards her. April wraps her arms tightly around Sterling and starts bawling. Blair looks like she’s ready to pull April off, but Sterling gives her a look that says ‘it’s okay, you can go’. Sterling can’t make out what shes saying, her voice is being muffled by her shirt and sobs. Sterling goes to hug her back, but realizes they’re standing in the middle of a hallway with 40 kids watching them. Sterling drags them into a, surprisingly roomy, janitors closet and gently pushes April away by the shoulders, letting her hands casually rise to the back of her neck.</p><p>“What’s wrong, April?” A stupid question on her behalf, but April answers anyways.</p><p>“It’s all my fault, Sterl. All of it. I’m so sorry. I opened the door for you.” she says continuing to try and wipe her tears.</p><p>“It’s not your fault, I would’ve taken a plastic spoon to the wall to get out of the building.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t of wanted to leave if it weren’t for me. If I wasn’t such a bitch, no, a... a..... coward you would’ve been safe. Sterling you could have died. Oh my god you could have died!” she repeats letting it sink in.</p><p>“If I had just followed my plan—“</p><p>“You had a plan?” Sterlings asks with soft eyes.</p><p>“I mean, yeah I guess-“ Sterling looks at her to continue.</p><p>“We were gonna sit next to each other during the movie and hold hands. Then we would’ve laid next to each other than cuddled when most people started to sleep.” April thought it was best to leave out the part about them sneaking away during the scavenger hunt.</p><p>“That sounded like a good plan.” Sterling sounds almost disappointed.</p><p>“But then my dads fucking charges were dropped and I was too much of a pussy to still try and be with you.” Sterling was surprised by the language April was using.</p><p>“You had good reason, but executed it very poorly.” Sterling says with a slight chuckle. “And I shouldn’t have tried to push you like that, you weren’t ready.” she rubs her thumb softly against April’s cheek.</p><p>“How are you so calm?” she squeezes her tighter and reveals the puzzled look on her face.</p><p>“I’ve had a whole week to think about everything. How my mom isn’t my mom, but my aunt. Blair not being my twin. Getting abducted and almost dying. What happened with us. I have answers for all these things now, but there’s still pain, of course. I think I have a better understanding of my life now though.” her voice just above a whisper to try and show April that everything is okay.</p><p>“I’m so so so sorry, Sterl. If I brave like you none of this would’ve happened. We would be holding hands in Fellowship, being kind to each other in the hallway, and stealing moments away from everyone.” They rest their foreheads on one another.</p><p>“Do you think maybe we could just start by being friends again? Nothing more, at least not for a while.” Sterling asks with some hope in her eyes.</p><p>April looks to the ground, moving her hands to Sterlings waist, “I think we could do that, yeah.”</p><p>Sterling and April hold each other for what feels like hours, and then they hear the bell ring. They give each other one last look of want and need and Sterling quickly leans in pressing a soft kiss to April’s lips. She barely has time to react, Sterling was already pulling away before she could kiss back.</p><p>“Starting now we’re friends.” Sterling says and heir limbs drop from each other’s bodies.</p><p>“Friends.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another Sterling and April project!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay i wanna start this by saying i don’t know much about the bible or christianity, it was never practiced at my house so i’m not attempting to offend anyone. but yeah so here’s chapter two i hope you like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello class!!” Ellen chirps in her usual up beat manner. She gets an unenthusiastic response back full of grumbles and quiet hello’s.</p><p>“What drugs does she take to be this happy at 8am, and where can I find them?” Ezequiel whispers over to April.</p><p>Sterling has noticed how April and Ezequiel were a lot closer than what most people thought. Him and Hannah B weren’t just little minions following her around, but real friends who just prefer the role of the follower.</p><p>“The woman doesn’t even drink coffee, talk about the power of christ.” April whispers back and they both chuckle.</p><p>“Wait, why are we talking about christ?” The whole room hears Hannah B trying to get into the conversation a little too loudly.</p><p>“Great question Hannah B!” Ellen claps her hands together, oblivious of the situation. “We are talking about Christ because we are doing....” she pasts her hands on her legs as a drum roll, “another partner project!” She throws her hands in the air, the rest of the class groans and does not match Ellen’s attitude. She stands in front of the class doing her little happy dance that she does when excited about something new.</p><p>“Can you just tell us what the project is already” Franklin snaps. Sterling and Blair just think he’s sexually frustrated, but April is convinced he’s just a piece of shit.</p><p>“Yes,” she points to the white board, “It is a poster board about you’re favorite Bible verse, and what it means to you. So why don’t you kiddies all partner up and start y’all’s’s planning!”</p><p>Hannah B and Ezequiel turn to April looking for an answer. A slight nod is all they need to know that April isn’t pairing with them. Instead she sits next to Sterling in silence.</p><p>“So maybe—“</p><p>“How about—“</p><p>“We could—“</p><p>“Or—“</p><p>“You go,” they say at the same time.</p><p>April pauses then takes a deep breath, “Do you maybe wanna partner up? As friends obviously.” She adds in that last sentence just for good measure.</p><p>Sterling smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear gently, which April melts at, “I would love to do this project with you....as friends.”</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Sterling Wesley: <em>are you sure it’s ok that i’m going to your house? i don’t think your dad is very fond of me</em></p><p>April looks down at the text she just received. It’s crazy to her that just a single text from Sterling can make her feel butterflies.</p><p>April :) : <em>Yeah it’s totally okay. John is staying at the lake house until further notice, but I think he’ll be there for quite some time. Also my mom has Book Club, so she’s not home. You won’t be disturbing anyone.</em></p><p>April had recently picked up the habit of referring to her dad as John. It made her feel less connected with him or like she owed him anything just because of blood. Sterling gets to her house around 4:30 and they head into the kitchen to do their work. April thought bringing her into her room could be too risky or too much for April.</p><p>“So what Bible verse should we do?” Sterling asks trying to break the tension a little bit.</p><p>“We could do something basic but powerful, or take the less traveled on and find something a bit more original and hard to work with.” April says moving the paper in her notebook.</p><p>“Well I’m always up for a good challenge.”</p><p>Sterling says with a smile that makes April’s heart melt. After an hour of research and skimming the Bible they settled on a verse. Mathew 6:34, Sterling liked it and thought it applied to both of their lives. Sterling would recover from her kidnapping, get back to bounty hunting, feel comfortable around her family again, but for now she had to focus on today. She wasn’t complaining about focusing on today because sitting that close to April and getting to talk to her was a dream come true. She didn’t think they would ever talk after the lock in, but it turns out April missed her just has much as Sterling missed April.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>“I hate the smell of Michael’s” Sterling says as they walk in to grab poster board, “It smells like burnt rubber and that weird scratchy fabric that old women use to make shirts for their cats.”</p><p>“Wow, we finally found something Sterling Wesley hates!” April says shocked walking through the isles.</p><p>“Hey I hate a lot of things!” She defends like it’s a bad thing.</p><p>April challenges her, “Yeah like what?”</p><p><em>Just being friends</em> she thinks, but she knows she can’t say it.</p><p>April stops walking and waits for her to say something.</p><p>“I hate being called out,” she says smugly and April chuckles. They grab the poster board and a few extra sharpies and colored construction paper.</p><p>The car ride home was filled with almost comforting silence. Neither of them wanted to say anything and ruin the moment. Their elbows were touching on the center console and the playlist from the lock in is playing. They felt content and calm in the car not speaking, just enjoying the music and traffic they’re stuck in. That is until they heard the song. Yes, <em>the song</em>. Both of them froze up after hearing the opening notes, April felt like she wanted to jump out of the car and run down the middle of the stopped cars like a scene from Spider-Man or something.</p><p>
  <em>Born in a hurry, always late Haven't been early since '88</em>
</p><p>They both stare ahead and consider changing the song, but don’t wanna bring any sudden attention to themselves.</p><p><em>Texas is hot, I can be cold Grandma cried when I pierced my nose Suddenly,</em> </p><p>Not just their elbows are touching, but now their forearms too. They’re not sure who made the first movement, but they were both content with the situation.</p><p>
  <em>Good in a glass, good on green Good when you're putting your hands all over me</em>
</p><p>April reaches her pinky out towards Sterling’s as her attempt of being brave. She returns the movement, holding pinkies. Sterling wonder how far this can go and starts sliding her hand into April’s. She took a deep breath and enclosed her fingers around Sterling’s hand.</p><p>
  <em>I'm alright with a slow burn</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sterling and April talk about the truth</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s November 3rd, if you live in America right now, be safe! If you’re in a city or largely red town stay away from crowded areas. If you’re a poc or lgbtq be aware of your surroundings in these next couple of weeks. Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The poster board was a kind cream white color that complemented the pink and orange paper they got. It was one of the ones that stands up on its own because it has the two folds. <em>Royal Brites, 14x22, PosterBoard • White</em>. Sterling reads the sticker on the back of the board after running out of observations about the poster board sitting between her legs. She felt like her heart was moving a mile a minute, not only had April held her hand back, but now she was casually tracing shapes on the back of her hand with her thumb.</p><p>April bit her lip as she drives (pretty successfully) with one hand. She hoped moving her thumb while holding hands wasn’t too much. A crazy thought for her to have when her tongue had been in the other girls mouth. April felt so confident yet so scared, she didn’t know what this hand holding meant, and neither did Sterling.</p><p>They start to hear a buzzing from Sterlings pocket and she pulls out her phone not letting go of April’s hand. She reads the name Blair and picks up.</p><p>“Hey..... yeah i’m in the car..... what do you mean?..... well how did this happen?” Sterling let’s go of April’s hand with a tight reassuring squeeze first, and grabs a sharpie from the packaging and writes an address on her arm, “...okay well wait there...... yes why?..... oh my god shut up..... do you want me to pick you up or not?.... that’s what i thought be there in 20, love you.” She ends the call.</p><p>“Everything okay?” April asks moving her right arm back to the steering wheel.</p><p>“Yeah, Blair is just being Blair and getting herself in trouble.” Sterling laughs lightly.</p><p>April looks at the scribble on Sterlings arm. “Do I need to take you somewhere?"</p><p>“No!” she answers suspiciously fast, almost giving away that she was a bounty hunter. “I mean, no,” her voice softens, “I have to grab some of her stuff from the house and then take the truck, I just need to go home,”</p><p>April nods and skips an old country song on the playlist trying to act casual. She isn’t sure if she should put her hand back on the console. She wants to keep holding her hand and running circles along her knuckles while they drive down the suburban streets of Georgia. Maybe Sterling didn’t mean it like that, April knows some friends just hold hands. Ezequiel and Hannah B cuddled all the time and they definitely don’t have romantic feelings for each other. It had to mean something though, she had kissed her in the janitors closet before.</p><p>“Thanks for driving me home.” Sterling cuts off April’s train of thought.</p><p>“Oh yeah, it’s no problem,” she says with a smile. Sterling opens the door, but right before she steps out April speaks up, “My parents are divorcing.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sterling says pausing in her movements.</p><p>“My mom told me last night. I think it’s a good thing. By the looks of it she might get full custody.” April says looking down at her feet and pulling at her fingers.</p><p>“That’s really great, April.” She says with a soft smile.</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you because...” she stops herself. They both know what she’s going to say, there’s no point in actually saying it.</p><p>“Right,” Sterling takes a deep breath. “Listen, I wanna work through this and eventually be more with you,” she starts.</p><p>“I know, but you want to be out,” April says sadly.</p><p>“April,” she sighs, “I can wait for you on that, but if we’re gonna start being around each other and being.... friends, I need to tell you something.”</p><p>April finally decides to look up. “What is it?”</p><p>Sterling sucks in a deep breath and sinks deeper into her seat, “Blair and I are bounty hunters,” April opens her mouth in shock. “I know, I know! But just hear me out.” April nods letting her continue, “It started off by accident, we just needed money to fix our dads truck. Bowser, our boss at the yogurt shop, gave us half the money for accidentally catching a skip. It wasn’t enough so we went back to him and asked for a job. The job was to get your dad.”</p><p>“What?” April’s eyes start to break.</p><p>“I didn’t do it to hurt you, and I actually didn’t believe he hurt that woman at first, but then I saw the video and I just.... I had to do something. It was never to hurt you or to get revenge. I know it seems like that because it was when you had just stolen Luke and mines condom and was using it for black mail, but I swear it wasn’t. Obviously the thought crossed my mind, Blair the most, but then when we saw the video of him... I was worried about what he could or might’ve done to you.” They were both crying now.</p><p>“I need to think about this,” April says wiping her tears. Sterling nods in a agreement.</p><p>“I’m so so sorry, April,” she says and starts to get out of the car. April stays silent and sits in her car frozen.</p><p>Sterling turns towards her house and runs in to grab her gun and a coat for Blair. When she gets back out into the driveway April’s gone.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>It’s 7am the following morning. Blair and Bowser had suddenly saw a skip they had been tracking last night and needed Sterling to get to the Bar they were at right away. But now it’s 7am and Sterling is staring up at her ceiling when she hears her phone buzz.</p><p>april :) : <em>I understand why you did it, I would’ve done the same thing as you. But that doesn’t stop me from still being hurt, Sterl. I thought about it and those charges caused my relationship with him to shatter. I was so upset that you had done something like that, but then I thought about how you described the video of him, and how I really feel around him, and who he really is. I realized that I don’t want to have a relationship with that man. He’s not someone I want to associate my life with. I wish you had just told me the truth from the beginning, and now I can’t help but feel like what we had was only out of pity and you feeling sorry for me.</em></p><p>Sterling reads the message over and over agains absorbing everything April had said.</p><p>Sterling Wesley: <em>i know i should’ve told you sooner, but I guess I didn’t wanna ruin what we had. nothing of what happened between us was fake on my end. i meant everything i said and felt when i was with you and now i don’t wanna lose all of you.</em></p><p>april :) : <em>I don’t wanna lose you either. Can I come see you?</em></p><p>Sterling Wesley: <em>please</em></p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>“Can we talk about the bounty hunting thing?” April asks as they sit up against a tree at the dog park while chloe runs around.</p><p>“What do you want to know about it?” Sterling asks picking at her fingernails.</p><p>“Are you safe? How does it work? What’s your job? Do you go by yourself? Where do you find people to hunt?” April gets out in one breath.</p><p>“Wow, you thought about this a bit,” she laughs, “Yes I am safe, I’ll get the occasional bruise and scrape, but nothing ever serious. Bowser tells us when and where to meet and we take in the skip. My job usually is chasing the guy down, and I have really great aim so usually I take out tires and stop the skip with my gun without actually shooting them. It’s always Blair, Bowser, and I, we rarely ever go without one of us. And Bowsers boss, Yolanda, gives us the skip.” Sterling explains while watching Chloe run around with a big stick.</p><p>April hadn’t taken her eyes off her. At least now she no longer had any questions. Well she had one, “Are you good at it?”</p><p>Sterling smiles and looks at her, “Hell yeah I am.” They both let out a laugh. Like a weight has been lifted off their shoulders.</p><p>“You really like to keep surprising me, huh,” April says smiling, “What’s next? Are you gonna tell me that you’re not 5’7 and that you just walk on stilts?”</p><p>“How’d you know about that?” Sterling pretends to be shocked.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence between the two. “I’m sorry about your parents,” Sterling says quietly and hesitantly grabs April’s hand.</p><p>April grabs it back, “Thank you, but it’s almost a relief. Not having him apart of my life now. It’s like... I can finally be myself,” she moves towards Sterling more, “You know?”</p><p>Sterling smiles, “Yeah, I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They’re working on their project and getting way too distracted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so the spanish is translated so if you’re a spanish speaker and you have an aneurism reading that part i’m sorry. i’m gay, so i picked french as my language. but yeah this one goes out to nevada, stay blue!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>april :) : <em>Hey, we should talk about what we’re gonna say for our presentation tomorrow. What time time are you free today?</em></p><p>Sterling: <em>i have work at 5 but i’m waiting at the school bc blair has lacrosse so right after school is fine w me </em></p><p>April isn’t sure how she feels about Sterling referring to bounty hunting as her job so casually. It’s the most abnormal job a teenage girl could have.</p><p>april :) : <em>Dope, how does the fellowship room sound?” </em></p><p><em>Dope?</em> April thinks, <em>When have I ever said the word dope? </em></p><p>Sterling: <em>it sounds swagger lmao </em></p><p>April’s cheek flush because that was probably the most embarrassing moment of her life. What is Sterling doing to her. Never in a thousand years would anyone catch April Steven’s using, what her father called, “dead-beat stoner language.” Never the less, they had to finish their project. Neither of them were sure how this day would go. With April’s parents divorcing, April now knowing about Sterling’s occupation, and most importantly their weird friend (but obviously lots of tension) relationship.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>During Spanish class all Sterling can do is stare at April twisting her ponytail around her finger. It comes as a shock when April suddenly turns around and looks at her expectantly. Sterling jumps back in surprise.</p><p>April rolls her eyes with a slight smile, “We’re supposed to be breaking into partners and discussing what we have planned for the day,” she whispers.</p><p>Sterling blushed realizing she had just missed the first half hour of class staring at April.</p><p>“I can go first,” April says after some awkward silence. “Hoy me quedaré después de la escuela para trabajar en un proyecto. Luego me iré a casa y haré mi tarea. Después de eso, probablemente cenaré y veré The Great British Bake Off con mi mamá. Eventualmente me iré a la cama y me desplazaré por mi teléfono durante una hora y consideraré enviarle un mensaje de texto a mi socio del proyecto, pero me debilito.” (I'm staying after school today to work on a project. Then I'm going to go home and do my homework. After that I will probably eat dinner and watch The Great British Bake Off with my mom. Eventually I will go to bed and scroll through my phone for an hour and consider texting my project partner but wimp out.)</p><p>“Eso suena interesante. Especialmente la última parte. Hoy voy a trabajar en un proyecto y luego, con suerte, atraparé a un chico malo. Después de eso, probablemente cenaré con Blair y luego me ducharé. Luego me acostaré en mi cama y acecharé tu Instagram. No es un día súper ajetreado.” (That sounds interesting. Especially the last part. Today I'm gonna work on a project and then, hopefully, catch a bad guy. After that I will probably eat dinner with Blair and then shower. Then I'll lay in my bed and stalk your instagram. Not a super busy day.)</p><p>They both chuckle and continue to casually have a conversation in spanish. Eventually the teacher cuts them off and April turns back around. Sterling goes back to staring at the back of her head.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>“Hey,” April says as she walks in with her bag slung over one shoulder.</p><p>“Hi,” Sterling smiles and pats the seat on the couch right next to her motioning for April to sit down.</p><p>Then April notices Blair sitting in one of the single chairs texting on her phone in her Jersey. She looks up and drops her phone dramatically on her chest.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking, ‘why is Blair here? I hate that girl and I only showed up for Sterling,’” Blair mocks, “but my practice doesn’t start for another half hour and this is usually where I wait.”</p><p>April didn’t have time to unpack all of that right now, so she just simply says, “That’s fine,” and sits down next to Sterling.</p><p>They pull out their notecards, pens, and highlighters. Sterling starts coming up with good ways to transition from one another while April figures out where to place what they want to say. By the time they’re done Blair is still there.</p><p>“I thought you had practice?” Sterling asks.</p><p>“Yeah I do, but you just did all that in 15 minutes. It was like you were trying to beat a record, me and Luke haven’t even started ours.” Blair says without taking her eyes off her phone.</p><p>“We’re presenting it tomorrow you might wanna start that.” April says with a slight laugh.</p><p>“Yeah probably,” she shrugs and stands up, “Imma head out and grab a gatorade then go to practice, so I’ll se you later Sterl. And uh... it was.... good seeing you.. April,” she forces out.</p><p>Once Blair had finally left the classroom Sterling speaks up, “I told her she should start acting nicer to others,” she says addressing the awkward moment.</p><p>“Ah,” April says nodding.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>They had finished their project, so the only thing left to do was talk. The thing both of them were terrified to do. Sterling wanted to know everything about April’s life right now. April wanted to know if she had a second chance. It’s 4:30 when their conversation comes to a lull.</p><p>“Is it rude for me to ask about your dad?” Sterling asks shifting closer towards April.</p><p>“I don’t think so, no. He’s basically out of my life now, and might have other charges pressed.” She responds and there’s a long moment of silence while looking her in the eye. “Is it weird for me to ask about second chances?”</p><p>Sterling shyly shakes her head no and glances down to April’s lips. April notices and leans closer in just by an inch to not step over any boundaries. Sterling pressed her forehead to April’s, she can almost taste her lips. April moves in to close the gap—</p><p>“Sterl!!! We gotta go! Like now!” Blair yells walking in.</p><p>They break apart like two same-sided magnets after being forced together. Sterling looks at the clock and reads 4:40. Shit they have to go. Sterling’s eyes shift between Blair and April frantically.</p><p>“I— umm,” she stutters to April packing up her stuff and not being able to find the words.</p><p>“It’s okay, go.” April says with a reassuring smile and squeezes Sterling’s hand before she walks out.</p><p>Sterling and Blair are speed walking to the car as fast as possible. They make it to the car and get in, “I know you’re both just friends now, but at least try and act like it,” Blair smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sterling needs help from April late at night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyyy how y’all doing? i am stress writing while waiting for election results so this one is a bit on the shorter side. i actually kinda like this chapter so hopefully you guys too. also i’ve been trying to add in more blair, lemme know what y’all think</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sterling it’s midnight, is everything okay?” April groans after being awoken by the sound of her phone ringing.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, I’m so so sorry. It’s just that... um... our tire popped?” she said the last part sounding unsure.</p>
<p>“How did your tire pop?” April questions as she puts on socks.</p>
<p>“You know.... kinetic energy and Newton’s like 2nd, 1st? Maybe 3rd law,” she stumbles out.</p>
<p>April rolls her eyes and looks for her shoes. “What really happened?”</p>
<p>“Our tire did pop!” she says, “But if you want specifics, the skip we were chasing shot it out.” There’s a long moment of silence. April is running through every possibility in her head. Sterling could’ve gotten hurt or worse.</p>
<p>“April?” Sterling asks to make sure she’s still there. “Dude I told you she’d flip,” she hears Blair say in the background.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Is the only thing April can get out as she walks out of her kitchen and towards the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m fine, just need a ride.” She says casually like it’s no big deal.</p>
<p>“Okay, send me your location, I’m on my way.” April says stepping into her car. /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>April stops the car and gets out. She sees Sterling and Blair standing against the slanted car. As she gets closer she notices a bruise on Sterling’s cheek.</p>
<p>“What happened to your cheek?” April asks after hugging her and now examining her cheekbone with her thumb. Sterling leans into her hands and April gives her the softest looks she’s ever seen.</p>
<p>“I’m fine too, thanks for asking.” Blair says cutting off their moment.</p>
<p>Sterling and April break apart with a sigh. “I’m glad you’re okay, both of you,” she puts her shoulder on Blair’s sarcastically. “Now, do you have a spare tire in your car?”</p>
<p>“I mean yeah, but what are we gonna do with that.” Blair looks at her like she has three heads.</p>
<p>April opens the trunk and puts her hand on her hips, “Just getting it out for fun.” She says and Sterling laughs a little making April smile.</p>
<p>“Okay, but do you know how to do it?” Blair says.</p>
<p>“Why would I ask if you had one if I didn’t?” April questions as she pulls out the tire and tools.</p>
<p>She kneels down in front of the car and removes the hub cap and places the jack under the car. Sterling stares at April removing the tire and is practically drooling. She isn’t sure why she’s so attracted to this, but something about April coming to her rescue, knowing how to change a tire, and caring enough to get up in the middle of night made her feel a lot of emotions. Blair elbows Sterling in the ribs to make her snap out of it when April stands up and putting the tools back in her car.</p>
<p>“That should do it for a while, but go to a shop and get a new one soon.” April states wiping her hands on her sweatshirt.</p>
<p>“Where’d you learn how to do that?” Sterling asks amazed.</p>
<p>“Failed family road trip.” April says with a slight laugh.</p>
<p>Blair clears her throat, “Well, I’m gonna drive this puppy home, April can you give Sterling a ride?”</p>
<p>“Uh yeah, yeah sure.” April says looking between the twins nervously.</p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>The car ride was remotely silent, no music, neither of them speaking. It was a longer ride too. “I’m really glad you’re okay,” April says glancing over at her with warm eyes, “I’m not sure what I’d do without you.”</p>
<p>Sterling returns the soft gaze, “You’d probably be really bored” Sterling says trying to break the tension.</p>
<p>“So bored,” April says with a laugh.</p>
<p>Then there’s a long silent pause.</p>
<p>“Can we hold hands again?” Sterling asks timidly.</p>
<p>She knows how much danger there comes with bounty hunting and usually it’s not her main focus in the moment. But after seeing the look on April’s face when seeing the purple bruise on her cheek it’s all she could think about. April. April. April. She means so much to her and whether they can be more or just friends Sterling wants her. They brake at a stop sign and April turns to Sterling. Without exchanging a word April takes Sterlings hand into both of hers and squeezes tightly. One of her hands leaves and grazes across Sterlings cheek.</p>
<p>“I got thrown into a bedpost,” Sterling whispers, explaining the bruise.</p>
<p>April still says nothing, but she moves her hand to the side of Sterlings neck and gently kisses the bruise and pulls away slowly. Sterling feels like she can’t breathe, she wasn’t prepared to feel April’s soft lips against any of her skin tonight, but here they were. April rests back into her seat still holding her hand and continues driving. The car pulls into the Wesley driveway and they both look at each other.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re safe, Sterl.” April says letting go of her hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Sterling smiles.</p>
<p>“Now go to bed we have a project to present tomorrow.” April says sternly. They give each other one last smile and part ways for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sterling and April have a much needed talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean she kissed your cheek?” Blair asks sitting on her bed, it’s now 2am, “Was it like a hug and then she accidentally bumped her head into your cheek? Or did she like actually kiss your cheek?”</p><p>“She actually kissed my cheek! She did this thing,” Sterling places her hand on Blair’s cheek and moves it to her neck like April did to her, “and then she kissed my cheek.” Sterling says pacing.</p><p>“Wow.” Blair isn’t sure what to say. She was never the biggest fan of April, actually she kinda hated April, but seeing the way she made Sterling feel somewhat redeemed her.</p><p>“What does this mean? Like does she wanna be friends or not?” Sterling says now laying on the bedroom floor with her hands over her face.</p><p>“I mean I thought it was pretty obvious.” Blair says and Sterling gives her a look. “Cmon the way she looks at you, that weird nerd flirting, holding hands with you, and now this. She’s got it bad for you, Sterl.” Blair explains.</p><p>Sterling sits up leaning back on her hands. “You think so?”</p><p>“Yes I think so, you useless bisexual, what else would it mean?” Blair says throwing a pillow in her direction. </p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Fellowship was awkward. It would’ve been fine, but Luke sat right in between Sterling and April on the couch. That sweet dumb boy was gonna be the death of Sterling Wesley who just wanted to brush elbows with the girl she liked.</p><p>“April, how was your weekend?” He asks smiling making his eyes squint. He reminds her of the Pillsbury Dough Boy.</p><p>“It was fine.” She says casually, but Sterling can see her glance over at her and smile.</p><p>“That’s good, hey if it isn’t awkward maybe we could like,” Sterling’s attention was caught even more at Luke’s next words, “I don’t know like pair up for Spanish class today maybe?” </p><p>Sterling had never truly felt anger towards Luke. However, right now she’s giving him the hardest glare she can produce. She doesn’t know how April is gonna react, but April’s quick.</p><p>“Oh Luke, that’s a really sweet idea, but I already agreed to be Sterling’s partner for the semester.” April plays it off well and Sterling feels her let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.</p><p>“I understand,” he nods with a smile, “it’s cool you two are friends again.”</p><p>Sterling tries to pretend like she isn’t listening, “Yes, it is cool,” April says with a nod.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Sterling: hey, so like we should probably talk right?</p><p>april :) : I think that would be good. I can lock up for Ellen today.</p><p>Sterling’s heart rate just went up by one hundred. Ellen’s office sounds really good, like really good. Poor Ellen, she sits at the desk Sterling had her first gay kiss on everyday, and has no idea. Sterling feels her palms get sweaty as she types out a response.</p><p>Sterling: sure but we need to actually talk first</p><p>April tries not to react reading the text she just received in her AP Chem class. She plays it safe.</p><p>april :) : I’m not sure what you’re implying.</p><p>Sterling: okkkk</p><p>April was supposed to be writing notes about density formulas. Sterling was supposed to be writing an essay about Lord Of The Flies. Yet, neither of them could focus on their tasks. They were just waiting until the clock said 2:30 to go to Ellen’s office.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Sterling had never speed walked faster down the hallways. She knew April would already be their because her class was closer. She walks through the door and runs into Ellen walking out.</p><p>“Hello gorgeous! What are you doing here?” She says putting an arm on Sterling.</p><p>“Oh, I just need to talk to April....about Spanish,” she hesitates, “Do you know where she is?” She asks like she doesn’t already know.</p><p>“Well she’s just in my office locking things up for me! Have a wonderful, love you!” Ellen says like she just drank 12 five hour energy bottles.</p><p>Sterling walks in through the doors and sees April sitting on the couch with her legs crossed trying to solve the rubik’s cube on Ellen’s keys. April sees Sterling standing there and stands up sharply.</p><p>“Hi,” Sterling says at almost a whisper.</p><p>“Hey,” April repeats in the same tone.</p><p>April walks up to Sterling. She grabs her hand and takes one step closer.</p><p>“Hi,” Sterling says again now as a complete whisper.</p><p>April chuckles, “Hi.” </p><p>Sterling loves her smile, she can’t stop looking at it. She notices April glancing between her eyes and lips. April starts to lean up putting her other hand on Sterling’s hip. </p><p>Sterling clears her throat, “You promised we’d talk first,” she says.</p><p>April pulls back and looks at her. She nods and takes a step backwards. </p><p>Sterling is the one to break the ice. “So this whole friends thing....” she starts.</p><p>April laughs, “I don’t think it was meant for us.” She smiles as Sterling moves some hair from her face to behind her ear.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been thinking,” she nods. “I miss being with you,” she expresses.</p><p>“You’re with me right now,” April states trying to get her to talk more.</p><p>“I mean like being romantically involved with you,” Sterling cringes at her use of language and April smiles.</p><p>“Yeah, I miss that too. I’m guessing you wanna be out though?” She says sighing. They both knew they had to bring this up.</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re dads not in your life anymore, and new charges might be pressed against him. Right?” Sterling says rocking back on her heels.</p><p>“Right,” April confirms, “but I don’t think I wanna be out....here yet.” She watches Sterlings eyes lose some hope in them. “However, I think that if we were to go places further into Atlanta to hang out. I would be okay with that. And if there’s rumors about us here, maybe we just won’t confirm nor deny them, yeah?” April says gripping Sterlings hand tighter.</p><p>Sterling stands silently and April watches the cogs turn in her head. April is hoping for her to be okay with that, because April isn’t sure if she can live with herself without Sterling.</p><p>“I think..... I think that could work... yeah,” Sterling says, her lips turning up into a smile. </p><p>April hugs her. Not what either of them really expected. They were both thinking maybe a passionate kiss or something along those lines, but no. April’s immediate reaction was to hug the girl in front of her. She was finally getting what she wanted. She had Sterling, and Sterling had her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahahahaha!! You thought you were gonna get the kiss this chapter. You could get it next chapter or the chapter after that, who knows really. Last time I posted we were all waiting on US election results and Biden won! Feels good! Anyways I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment let me know. Yeah, have a good weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sterling and April alone, and in Spanish class.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The back of Sterlings car is hot, muggy even. April almost wanted to open a window due to the increasing heat, but that wasn’t her main focus at the moment. Her main focus is the girl straddling her lap in the middle seat of a chevy in a high school parking lot. Neither of them are sure how they ended up from Ellen’s office into her car, but they weren’t complaining. Sterling felt hot, whether it was because they’re in a car that’s been in the sun all day in Georgia, or April kissing her jaw down to her collarbone, she’s unsure. April reads her mind and undos the 3 buttons on Sterlings polo shirt to have better access and starts moving her hand under her shirt slowly.</p>
<p>Sterling let out a gasp and April pulled back. “Sorry,” she says lowering her hands to the blondes waist, “too much?”</p>
<p>“No, that was good yeah, yeah that— that’s good yeah,” Sterling says trying to regain her breath.</p>
<p>April laughs, but it almost sounds like a sigh of relief. Her hands trail back to right under Sterling’s shirt. April kisses her softly, but then slowly starts a harsher pace. Eventually, April moves her hands to the clasp of Sterling’s bra, she feels Sterling nod into her shoulder, and she unclasps it with one hand.</p>
<p>Sterling groans, “That was so unbelievably hot.” she says and rocks into the girl.</p>
<p>“You haven’t seen the half of it,” April smirks and moves her hands to her front and kisses Sterling again.</p>
<p>“BLING! BLING! BLING!”</p>
<p>Sterling’s alarm had gone off alerting them that Blair’s lacrosse practice had ended and that the girls sister would be returning to the car sometime soon.</p>
<p>Sterling pulls back from the kiss and groans, “Guess I’m gonna have to wait for the second half.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry it’ll come soon enough,” she says as she’s buttoning up Sterling’s polo with a smirk.</p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>“You alright Sterl?” Blair asks sitting in the passenger seat of the car after dropping off April. “You look red.” Sterling clears her throat,</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Blair obviously doesn’t believe her, she’s running through ideas in her head.</p>
<p>“Did you two fuck?” She turns in her seat with the most shit-eating grin.</p>
<p>“Language! And no,” she says, her voice offended,</p>
<p>“We did make out though,” she smiles glancing over at Blair.</p>
<p>“Ha! I knew something was going on,” she declares victory, “so that whole friends thing....” she brings up.</p>
<p>“Didn’t work,” she stares blankly shrugging her arms.</p>
<p>“That’s good for the two of you,” she says smiling, elbowing Sterling’s arm. She takes a breath, “Not so much for me though, this means I gotta spend more time with April Stevens.”</p>
<p>“You know, when you really get to know her she’s not that bad,” she replies, turning into their driveway.</p>
<p>Blair rolls her eyes and they walk into the house. They walk into the kitchen talking about Blair’s lacrosse practice, and Debbie joins the conversation as well. Debbie suddenly stops in her tracks of emptying the dishwasher when she looks at Sterling.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, did you eat papaya again? You know it causes you to break out into hives.” She says pointing to Sterlings lower neck where a bunch of red splotches were.</p>
<p>Blair chokes on her apple juice, and Sterling’s skin turns as red as those marks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was an accident. Thought it was a mango,” she says in a not so convincing voice.</p>
<p>Debbie shakes her head disappointedly, “You have to be more careful, Sterling.”</p>
<p>Blair and Sterling bring their bags up to their rooms and sit down on Blair’s bed after the awkward encounter with their mom. Silently doing their homework together, Blair notices Sterling on her phone.</p>
<p>“Texting Papaya?” Blair says smugly laughing at the slightly taller girl.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” she mumbles back embarrassingly pulling up her shirt to cover her neck.</p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Sterl: hey did you realize you left a bunch of marks on my neck</p>
<p>april :) : Did I? Oops :/</p>
<p>Sterl: i wouldn’t be complaining but my mom saw and thank god she thought it was an allergic reaction because i really don’t wanna tell her what they really are</p>
<p>april :) : I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful next time. I promise. Sterling smiles at the text. How is that girl so considerate and so good?</p>
<p>Sterl: next time?</p>
<p>april :) : I assumed their would be a next time. I didn’t think this was a one time occasion.</p>
<p>Sterl: yeah ik but i just wanted to hear u say it :)</p>
<p>april :) : Dork</p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Spanish class is always interesting, but recently Blair Wesley has found a new interest in it. Something about watching her sister try not to stumble over her words after being caught staring at April was very entertaining. Luke’s new obsession with April, and his music he’s “trying out” on the group made her actually want to go to school in the morning. Although, she wasn’t sure how she felt about April flirting with Sterling. April was making her giggle and blush when speaking spanish, the small glances, and Sterling looked happy and content. So maybe the problem wasn’t them together, but just April by herself. Blair’s been known to hold a grudge, and after the first time she hurt Sterling she wasn’t sure she’d be able to redeem herself. But, she has to give April a chance, for Sterling.</p>
<p>“Hola clase, busca un compañero y habla sobre tu fin de semana en Español,” (Hello class, please find a partner and talk about your weekend in spanish) the teacher says obviously not having a lesson ready for the day.</p>
<p>“Pssst. April!” Luke tries to whisper while leaning over his desk, “wanna be partners?”</p>
<p>Blair sees this as an opportunity. “Sterling? Partner up?” She asks her twin with a smile. Blair wants to trust April, to make sure that she won’t hurt Sterling again, but she needs to see proof that she won’t.</p>
<p>“Well—“ Sterling and April say at the same time, frantically trying to figure out how to not be mean, while also still getting to talk.</p>
<p>“C’monnnn,” Blair drags out, “I haven’t talked to you in a while, and you always partner with April.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Luke adds.</p>
<p>The two girls give each other a longing look before turning to their new partners for the day. April and Luke start their seemingly innocent conversation. Sterling turns around full in her chair,</p>
<p>“Really dude? I talked to you for an hour this morning,” Sterling says annoyed.</p>
<p>“I just wanna make sure she won’t flirt with Luke like she did before and I figured this was a good way to find out. Sorry, but I need to make sure that she’s not gonna break your heart into a million little pieces again.” Blair justifies in a whisper so no one else can hear, not like they’re paying attention.</p>
<p>“I trust her,” Sterling states blankly. “Besides, I missed her.”</p>
<p>“You saw her yesterday,” Blair rolls her eyes. “Okay and? I did,” she says sassily,</p>
<p>“Now shush I’m trying to hear what they’re talking about.”</p>
<p>They both shut up and listen. April is talking about her cat and a chemistry assignment. Luke in the other hand, he is trying so hard to flirt, but with his limited knowledge of the spanish language, his terrible pick up lines, and the fact that April is a lesbian, it’s not working very well.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you dated him,” Blair snickers whispering to Sterling.</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t be mean, he was sweet,” she objects, “but yeah he’s terrible at flirting,” she whispers back.</p>
<p>April continues to talk about the boring things she did 3 days ago as to not show interest in the tall boy. For Blair, she felt more confident about her sisters relationship, like she could start to trust April and her intentions. Suddenly, she notices she’s no longer talking to Luke, but is now talking to Sterling.</p>
<p>“You needed help with algebra today, right Sterl?” April gives her a pleasing look.</p>
<p>“Uh.. yeah! Yes, algebra. Also history on Friday, tomorrow, yes.” She replies awkwardly picking up on April’s cries for help.</p>
<p>“So no date?” Luke says giving his best puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry, but hey you’re a great friend, okay?” April says empathizing the boy.</p>
<p>Luke nods with a disappointed smile, but Sterling can’t stop trying to hide her ecstatic one.</p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>Sterl: i feel bad for luke</p>
<p>april :) : Crap, was I too harsh on him?</p>
<p>Sterl: no, but i feel bad because he can’t go on a date with someone as incredible as you</p>
<p>April blushes after reading the text.</p>
<p>april :) : Speaking of, are you free tonight?</p>
<p>Sterl: no, some really pretty girl is coming over to help me with algebra</p>
<p>april :) : Yeah? What time?</p>
<p>Sterl: 3 if that works with her</p>
<p>april :) : I think it does</p>
<p>Sterl: Cool :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m gonna be honest, I was gonna hold out on their kiss for a lot longer, but then decided that this was better. Let me know what you think of this update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>